Question: A bag contains $6$ red jelly beans, $10$ green jelly beans, and $6$ blue jelly beans. If a jelly bean is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is red?
Answer: There are $6 + 10 + 6 = 22$ jelly beans in the bag. There are $6$ red jelly beans. The probability is $ \frac{6}{22} = \dfrac{3}{11}$.